


Once Upon a Frost

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Elsa and Honeymaren have been dating for a while now, but haven't been able to take their relationship to the next level because Elsa can't seem to control her powers around Honeymaren.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 258





	Once Upon a Frost

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd write another one before I go on a New Year's trip with my family. I hope you enjoy reading this and have a great New Year's Eve and Happy Holidays.

Dating.

It was something Elsa never saw herself doing. For most of her life she avoided contact with anyone. She never thought she would get to the point of being comfortable with touching anyone. Or letting anyone close enough to touch her.

And yet she was in her room in the castle, on her bed and smiling as she felt Honeymaren plant gentle kisses on the back of her neck.

“Good morning.” Elsa said with a giggle.

“Morning.” Honeymaren replied still kissing Elsa’s neck. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer to herself, her fingers slowly making their way under Elsa’s nightgown.

Elsa gasped and felt her skin grow hotter where Honeymaren touched her. They still didn’t get past the making out stage of their relationship, they were talking their time.

“Aren’t you enthusiastic this morning.” Elsa said attempting to sound annoyed but knew she was failing miserably.

“How could I not be, waking up next to someone as beautiful as you.” She slowly made her way to Elsa’s ear and gave it a little bite.

“As much as... I would like to stay in bed with you I have to help Anna. That’s the whole reason we’re here remember?” Elsa sat up and turned to look at her girlfriend.

Honeymaren was pouting, “I know I remember. But we’ve been here for almost a week and I miss... being alone with you.” She blushed a bit as she looked away.

Elsa smiled. As confident as Honeymaren could be, she could be just as shy.

“I know. I miss it too. But today is the last meeting. Tomorrow morning we can go back to the tribe.” Elsa got up and and started getting dressed, or rather just changing her nightgown into a proper dress.

“I never get tired of watching you do that.” Honeymaren said getting up from the bed and walking over to Elsa.

“Thank you Maren.” Elsa gave her a peck on the lips, “I don’t think the meeting’s gonna be long, but you know how Anna is, its probably gonna be a few hours.”

“And I’ll miss you for every one of those hours.” Honeymaren took Elsa’s hand in her own and brought them up to kiss them.

Elsa blushed, “That was really sappy, even for you.”

“Yes, but you love it.” Honeymaren gently brushed her nose against Elsa’s. Elsa hummed in approval.

She kissed her goodbye and made her way to Anna. She was already waiting for her in the hall.

“You’re late.” Anna said smiling at her sister.

“I know, I’m sorry. Maren can be a bit clingy. But I told her I couldn’t just stay in bed with her the whole day.” Elsa blushed as she wished she could do just that.

Anna saw this and smirked, “I bet you’d love a whole day in bed with her wouldn’t you?” She winked at her sister.

“I... no! Not like that! We haven’t... yet.” Elsa looked away as it started snowing.

“You haven’t? I felt the temperature drop around this room more than once for the past few days.” Anna was kinda confused but still had that teasing tone.

“Anna! That wasn’t... We weren’t doing that! I just... its hard for me to control my powers when Maren’s around.” Elsa started walking again.

“Is that why?” Anna’s voice was now more laced with concern than anything else. She wanted her sister to be happy, and she knew this was bothering her, not being able to be as close to someone she loved because of her powers.

Elsa looked at her with sad eyes, “Yes. I never hurt her though, I wouldn’t forgive myself if I did. I’m getting better with it though. Maren has been so... patient with me.” She smiled as she looked out the window, into the distance.

“Awww Elsa! That’s so sweet! I’m so happy for you! And I’m glad I don’t have to punch her for making you uncomfortable.” She shook her fist in a threatening manner.

Elsa laughed, “No, no you don’t. Now come on. We have to get to that meeting.”

The two sisters walked to the meeting room talking about random stuff along the way. The meeting went on for a bit over an hour. After that, since the meeting was so early in the morning, they met everyone else for breakfast.

The rest of the day was spent with everyone talking, joking, playing games, even getting into a couples snowball fight. One that Anna and Kristoff lost, much to Anna saying how it wasn’t fair that Elsa used her powers as much as she did. Kristoff on the other hand didn’t mind it as much, he loved bonding with his future sister-in-law. Even if it meant loosing a snowball fight.

After they ate dinner they played charades, as was the tradition. Elsa was getting better at them... really slowly. When the game was over, the two couples made their way to their bedrooms.

Elsa and Honeymaren got changed and went to bed. They just looked at each other for a few moment smiling.

“Hey Snowflake.” Honeymaren placed her hand on Elsa’s cheek.

“Hey yourself.” Elsa nuzzled into her hand.

Honeymaren kissed Elsa once. Then twice, then thrice. Soon Elsa found herself on her back kissing her girlfriend passionately. Honeymaren started running her hands over Elsa’s body settling them on her hips. Elsa felt both hot and cold at the same time, the cold was from her powers she guessed, the heat... well the woman above her was the cause of that.

As their kiss ended Honeymaren started kissing Elsa’s neck. Elsa moaned and wrapped her arms around Honeymaren’s back to pull her closer to herself. Elsa pulled her back into a kiss as Honeymaren parted Elsa’s legs and settled between them. She ran one hand across Elsa’s thigh and Elsa nearly lost it. Then she felt Honeymaren pull away with a small yelp.

Elsa opened her eyes to see what was wrong and she gasped. There were a bunch of frosted snowflake patterns around Honeymaren’s mouth and spreading to her cheeks. Elsa quickly withdrew her hands from her and wrapped them around herself.

“I... I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean too...” Elsa looked moved away from her girlfriend.

“Hey, hey Snowflake.” Honeymaren wrapped her arms around Elsa, “I’m ok. I’m not hurt. Its just some frost.”

“But... but I could have...” Elsa started but was cut off by a kiss.

When they parted Honeymaren smiled, “You would never hurt me. It just took me by surprise. It feels kind of nice now actually, refreshing.” Honeymaren touched the frost that already started melting a bit.

“It doesn’t hurt?” Elsa placed her hand on Honeymaren’s cheek.

Honeymaren placed her hand on Elsa’s and turned her head to kiss the inside of Elsa’s palm, “Not even a little. But...” Honeymaren turned her back to Elsa who gasped once again, “I think you froze my shirt.” Honeymaren laughed as Elsa looked at the snowflake patterns, now scattered all over the back of her girlfriends shirt.

After a few moments they both started laughing. It seems like Elsa would still need time to fully control her powers during their intimate moments. But its alright, because they were in no rush at all.


End file.
